The invention relates to a gas turbine combustion chamber of the type (hereinafter called the `type described`) having a peripheral wall or walls defining a cylindrical or annular combustion region, a closed head and supporting at least one fuel inlet through which, during operation, a liquid, vaporised or gaseous fuel is introduced into the combustion region, air inlets in or adjacent the fuel inlet through which, during operation, air is introduced to effect swirling of the fuel, and an open downstream end from which combustion products in a condition acceptable by a turbine are ducted to the turbine or turbines.